


Funny Thing Called Jealousy

by professortennant



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Semi-smut, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on DW Confidential for "The Long Game." Chris is jealous of Billie laughing at Simon Pegg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Thing Called Jealousy

He doesn't bother knocking, just strides into her trailer like he owns the place. And after spending the majority of his time in hers rather than his, perhaps he does.

She barely has time to get off her small couch before he's hauling her up, spinning her around, and plopping back down so that she's sitting in his lap and his arms are wrapped firmly around her, supporting her at the waist and back.

She's a bit breathless and dizzy. He looks angry and a bit hurt.

"Knock, knock."

"What?"

He rolls his eyes (seriously, he's getting snippy?), "Knock, knock."

"Chris, I don't under--"

"You like 'em funny, right? Well here I am, a regular comedian. Knock, knock." He's belligerent and staring at her with wide blue eyes. 

She sighs, "Oh, Chris." She runs her hand over his cheek and hair, scratching at the scalp and settling her weight more firmly onto his lap. 

His jaw is tense and tight. "I know I can be a bit of a stick in the mud. I'm too serious, I brood. I know." His accent is thick and he's looking at her like she can make or break him. It's intoxicating.

"But I can be better for you. I can relax and tell some jokes if that's what you want." 

It's uncharacteristically vulnerable and Billie thinks she might fall a bit in love with him then. His hands are gripping her hips tight and she wraps her arms around his neck and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I don't want funny, Chris. I want you, just the way you are--brooding intensity and all."

He pushes his face against hers in a sort of nuzzle and she laughs when his stubble scrapes her chin and cheek in a tickle. 

"Yeah?" It's a rumble but it's something--communication.

She pulls her head up and cups his face in her hands and forces eye contact. "Yes."

He smiles, a tentative shy thing and extends forward, eyes slipping close and his mouth slotting against hers in a gentle kiss. They exchange gentle (and that's generally uncharacteristic for them) kisses, little nips on her bottom lip and a quick swipe of her tongue against his before she pulls away, a bit breathless.

She wipes her thumb over his bottom lip and giggles when he playfully bites at it. "I can't believe you were jealous."

He looks affronted, "Oi! Jealous? I wasn't jealous."

She raises an eyebrow and mimics him, "Knock, knock?"

He scowls. "Alright I was a little jealous."

She laughs and bites her lip before pushing him sideways onto the couch so they are lying horizontally, her hands on his chest. 

"Maybe," she says in a low voice, her body leaning forward so that her mouth is level with his neck, "Maybe I should give Simon a little something to be jealous of, hmm?"

He nods, eyes darkening already, "Maybe play a different game of Knock, Knock?"

She can't help it, he looks so earnest. She bursts in to laughter, shaking against his body with giggles and genuine laughter.

He scowls and then smiles, running a hand through her hair. Good to know he can make her laugh if need be.


End file.
